User talk:Knucho
Hello... ...Good evening, and welcome. I see you've been busy tonight, and I have a tiny request. If you could avoid using quotation marks for the descriptions and biographies you are adding, that would be marvellous. You've probably noticed that we've been trying to get the in-game description of everything at the top of any relevant pages - we haven't been using quotes; I'm only asking so that we can maintain consistency. Should you disagree, please feel free to discuss! Ferret37 23:49, 16 February 2009 (UTC). Thank you! Ferret37 00:16, 17 February 2009 (UTC). Artwork Hey, don't be thinking you're wasting anyone's time. That's not how we work around here (and no, I'm not in charge - imagine a democracy on amphetamines and you've got the basic idea). That's some very cool artwork you've got there, I like it a lot. My only concern would be copyright related, some of them have the Gamersyde tag (which can be easily removed, I'm just not sure where we stand on that legally - anyone else want to chip in here?) Also, we could consider a seperate artwork page for the major characters. Maybe keep the game images for the infobox, but put additional art in a dedicated page? Or vice versa? Ferret37 02:28, 17 February 2009 (UTC). PS Probaby best to post replies on this page so the conversation is contiguous. I'll still pick it up - most of the regular contributors keep an eye on the talk pages. Yea my only concern is copyright issue as well, since they do have watermark on the image. Other then that, fell free to do what you want. Sarmu 04:10, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think they'd be usable as they've copywrited the information and anything put on here is a free license. What we could do is ask them if it's alright to use them on here, even if not we could still create a gallery of each character of screenshots etc? Andrealinia970 12:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Well everyone, I've found more artwork and it doesn´t seems to be copyrighted or whatever, it was on a public domain. These are the images: David_Nassau_Artwork.jpg Blocter_Artwork.jpg Emma_Honeywell_Artwork.jpg Irina_Sykes_Artwork.jpg Irina_Sykes_Artwork_2.jpg Pagus_Artwork.jpg Rush_Sykes_Artwork.jpg Rush_Sykes_Artwork_2.jpg The_Conqueror_Artwork.jpg Torgal_Artwork.jpg Also I found these: The_Enlightened_Seven_Artwork.jpg David_%26_Athlum_Generals.jpg David_%26_Athlum_Generals_2.jpg The_Last_Remnant_3.jpg (this one may be used for Paris, Sheryl, Zolean, and Roberto's separate articles anyone knows who's the qsiti) The_Conqueror.jpg Concept_Illustration_Gwayn.jpg Conqueror's_Army.jpg Concept_Illustration.jpg I still have more of them but these are more than enough (Knucho 18:32, 17 February 2009 (UTC)) ::I like The_Last_Remnant_3, although I'm not sure it's appropriate for a character page, which is supposed to be exclusively about one character. Have to find somewhere for it to go though, it's too good not to use. The Qsiti is Darien, isn't he? ::Ferret37 19:34, 17 February 2009 (UTC). ::: Yeah, it might be Darien, but I'm not sure, he can be Maddox too, or Leshau (at least I know he isn't Sibal). And about the "The_Last_Remnant_3" we can use it like this >> Roberto.jpg << for Roberto's article (but it doesn't exist... yet!), it's more appropiate. (Knucho 20:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC)) We could use The_Last_Remnant_3 for the image above the navigation at the left? I really like these images though ^_^ Andrealinia970 20:14, 17 February 2009 (UTC)